THIN LINE
by mozamore
Summary: Sehun dan Jongin adalah pria dengan masa lalu kelam yang membuat mereka berubah. Hidup dalam kekecewaan yang meradang. Mempetanyakan eksistensi mereka di dunia. Tuhan kemudian mempertemukan mereka dalam serentetan peristiwa yang membuatnya mengerti bahwa masih ada kebaikan dalam suatu hal yang buruk. Tapi, apakah mereka dipertemukan untuk tetap bersama?/ KaiHun/ Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**THIN LINE**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka bagaikan dua hal yang tidak utuh. Rusak. Cacat. Terluka oleh sebuah kenyataan pahit yang menohok. Jatuh terpukul sebuah masalah dan menolak bangkit. Memilih untuk terus terkapar, membiarkan rasa kecewa mengambil alih persepsi.

Yang satu tidak lagi percaya pada hidup, Sementara yang satu tidak percaya cinta.

Yang satu menolak kenyataan bahwa masih ada harapan. Sementara yang satu mencemooh Tuhan.

Menyedihkan bukan? melihat kedua nya yang sama sama memiliki luka menganga.

Tapi mereka juga berbeda. Disaat yang satu bersifat tenang, bagaikan laut tidak beriak. Sementara yang satu memiliki emosi yang meledak ledak. Yang satu menjunjung aturan dan berfikir dengan logika sementara yang lain membiarkan insting menuntunnya

Mereka serupa tapi tidak sama. Mereka terlihat sempurna tapi terluka.

Jika kedua hal negatif bertemu, apa kah akan menciptakan sesuatu positif atau hanya membuat semua menjadi rumit?

Jika kedua kepingan itu bersama, apakah akan membuat sesuatu yang utuh atau hanya semakin menyakiti diri mereka sendiri?

Faktanya, Tuhan selalu memiliki alasan dan tujuan dari sebuah pertemuan.

Entah hal baik atau pun buruk

.

.

.

.

 _Jika kedua kutub magnet yang berbeda bisa bersatu, apakah pertemuan kita ini juga bermakna bahwa kita akan bersama?_

 _Atau hanya sebuah titik yang akan mengantarkan kita pada jalan yang bersimpangan?_

.

.

 _Entah apapun jawabannya. Aku hanya ingin kau disini. Selama mungkin_

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N:

yayaya aku tau ini bisa dikatakan langkah ceroboh karena bikin cerita baru. tapi gimana dongggg:" aku dapet inspirasi baru.

ff yang lain akan aku lanjutin (asal jangan banyak siders aja hehe)

gomawo, kutunggu tanggapannya

-moza*


	2. Chapter 2

**THIN LINE**

 **Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

 **Aku menunggu di mobil**

 _Send_

Pesan itu terkirim dari ponsel yang dipegang seorang pria yang sekarang sedang duduk di kursi kemudi mobil sedan berwarna hitam. Oh Sehun, pemuda berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit pucat, hidung mancung dan dagu yang runcing. Rahang pemuda itu tegas, menegaskan pandangan datarnya yang selalu ia berikan pada orang orang.

Hari itu hari Minggu. Seperti biasa, orang tuanya akan pergi ke Gereja untuk beribadah. Sehun yang dari kecil sudah diajari agama dengan taat akan mengikuti mereka. Nyonya Oh meninggal saat usia Sehun masih kecil, yang akhirnya membuat sang ayah menikah lagi dengan janda anak satu, Nyonya Byun. Semenjak saat itu, kegiatan pergi ke Gereja menjadi hal yang tidak begitu menyenangkan lagi bagi Sehun.

Faktanya, sang kakak tiri- _Byun Baekhyun_ -merupakan perwujudan setan kecil yang sempurna. Pintar, menggemaskan, jago bernyanyi. Sehun masih ingat saat Baekhyun berhasil menjadi anggota paduan suara di sebuah Gereja besar yang disambut bahagia berlebihan oleh Tuan Oh. Iri-kah? Tidak juga. yang membuat Sehun malas berurusan dengan Baekhyun adalah sifatnya yang benar benar menyebalkan.

Syukurlah pemuda brengsek itu sedang menjalani kuliahnya di luar negeri. Sehun bisa menikmati hidupnya dengan sedikit lebih tentram beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Membunuh rasa bosan, Sehun memutuskan untuk menyalakan radio di mobilnya dan memilih milih _channel_ yang biasa menyiarkan lagu yang dia suka. Kaca mobil Sehun biarkan terbuka, memberi akses agar angin pagi di hari Minggu bisa memberikan sirkulasi udara di dalam mobil yang tidak menyala.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya pada keadaan sekitar, dimana banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Entah sekedar bersepeda, mengajak binatang peliharaan jalan jalan, atau bermain di taman dekat bangunan Gereja. Suara tawa yang sayup sayup terdengar seolah mengejek Sehun yang sudah jarang sekali tertawa akhir akhir ini.

Tatapan Sehun terkunci pada seorang pria berkulit tan yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Bersama kedua temannya. Yang satu memiliki telinga tidak normal dan satu memiliki bentuk muka kotak dengan tampang seperti bebek karet. Yang dia kenal, pemuda itu bernama Jongin. Sumber masalah di sekolah sejak tahun pertama.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

"kenapa kau tidak mengikuti acara doa sampai selesai?" Tuan Oh masuk ke dalam mobil dengan teguran, diikuti oleh Nyonya Byun yang duduk dibelakang. Secara hukum, Sehun belum legal untuk menyetir mobil, tapi jarak Gereja dan rumah mereka yang tidak begitu jauh rasanya cukup aman untuk Sehun menyetir. Lagi pula, pria itu juga selalu membawa kendaraan ke sekolah. Orang kaya bebas melakukan apa saja, bukan?

"aku pusing." Sehun menjawab sekenanya. Jawaban yang sama setiap Minggu.

"baiklah. Ayo kita pulang, kau bisa beristirahat di rumah. Lagi pula, Ibu punya kejutan untukmu dirumah." Nyonya Byun celetuk dari kursi belakang. Sehun tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang berbau kejutan- _terlebih dari ibu tirinya_ -karena ujung ujungnya, kejutan yang dia maksud hanyalah sup atau makanan yang dia buatkan khusus Sehun. Atau hadiah hadiah yang bisa ia beli sendiri.

Nyonya Byun sebenarnya berusaha keras untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Sehun. Tapi entah kenapa, pria itu seakan menghindar. Hatinya masih sulit menerima orang baru, meskipun si wanita sudah menyandang gelar Oh selama lima tahun. Baginya, seorang ibu tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun.

Sehun menancap pedal gas nya lalu membawa mobil sedan mewah itu pergi, ia sempat melirik kerumunan Jongin saat mobilnya berbelok di dekat mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

" _surprise~"_

"sedang apa kau disini." Sehun menyahut ketus saat mendapati si kejutan yang dimaksud oleh Nyonya Byun sekarang berada di kamarnya. Pemuda bersurai _hazelnut_ dengan mata sipit dan tubuh pendek. Kakak tirinya, Byun Baekhyun sedang menginvansi kamarnya tanpa dosa.

"menyapa adikku tentu saja." Baekhyun berucap dengan raut wajah sok polos. Sehun tidak mengindahkan Baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk duduk di depan _macbook_ diatas meja belajarnya.

" _Los Angeles_ benar benar gila! Seharusnya kau kesana liburan kemarin. Siapa tau kan, kau bisa menggoda beberapa _hot guy_ disana." Baekhyun terkikik menyebalkan sambil merebahkan diri diatas ranjang Sehun.

" _Shut up_ Baek." Sehun berkata tanpa membalikan badannya. Mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan laptop berlambang apel itu. Mencari sesuatu hal yang setidaknya bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dari sosok Baekhyun yang menggangu.

" _why?_ Memangnya ada yang salah dengan kata kataku?"

"kembali lah ke kamarmu. Aku ingin tidur."

"yasudah, kalau begitu kita tidur saja seranjang berdua! Aku tidak masalah kalau kau menjamahi tubuhku nanti. Ya asal ja-"

Sehun memutar kursi meja belajarnya dan memotong ucapan Baekhyun cepat cepat. " _get the fuck out!"_ bukannya merasa takut, Baekhyun malah terkekeh.

" _Alright, grumpy_. Sampai jumpa saat makan malam." Dan kemudian pria itu bangkit lalu meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dikamarnya.

Sehun benci pemuda itu. Sehun benci Baekhyun. Apalagi saat ia kehilangan kesabarannya dan Baekhyun akan menatapnya penuh kemenangan. Sudah bertahun tahun lamanya seperti itu. Sehun sendiri tidak ingat kapan asal mula Baekhyun suka menggodanya dan membuatnya marah.

Mungkin, sejak Sehun pernah tertangkap basah mencium seorang pria olehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga adalah hal paling anti dalam hidup Sehun. Tidak perduli banyaknya makanan yang melimpah diatas meja. Daging sapi terbaik Korea atau jamur _truffle_ dengan harga selangit. _Toh_ sebenarnya bukan makanan yang menjadi masalah. Tapi orang orang di meja makan yang membuat Sehun rasanya ingin sekali pindah ke _kolong_ meja.

Nyonya Byun akan berusaha semanis mungkin sementara Tuan Oh akan mengajak bicara- _yang ujung ujungnya hanya soal bisnis_. Dan yang ujung ujungnya _lagi_ hanya akan mempertanyakan kepantasan Sehun unuk memimpin perusahaan nantinya. _Fuck it!_ Sehun tidak suka apapun yang berbau bisnis.

Dan makan malam yang sudah memuakkan itu semakin parah dengan adanya Byun Baekhyun. Duduk tepat di hadapannya dengan seringaian yang membuat Sehun ingin memaki.

"Bagaimana kuliah mu Baekhyun?" ini adalah pertanyaan pembuka dari Tuan Oh. Bisa dipastikan kaemana arah pembicaraan berlanjut. Saus _carbonara_ dari pasta yang Sehun makan tiba tiba membuatnya mual. Ah ralat, bukan karena saus. Tapi karena makan malam ini.

"baik sekali _dad_. Setelah liburanku disini selesai, aku akan kembali ke sana dan melanjutkan kuliah seperti biasa"

 _Dad_. Baru beberapa tahun si pendek itu menetap di _California_ dan dia menolak memanggil ayahnya dengan budaya tempat kelahiran mereka. _norak!-_ Sehun membatin.

"aku hanya harus menyelesaikan beberapa kelas lagi dan aku akan segera lulus." Jawaban Baekhyun terakhir sukses membuat Sehun menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Secepat itu?" Sehun celetuk. Yang kemudian ia sesali karena hal itu hanya akan membuat Sehun terlibat dalam pembicaraan paling dia benci. Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya pada Sehun. ia menyempatkan diri untuk menarik sudut bibirnya, membuat sebuah senyum remeh."kenapa?"

Sehun tidak pernah ingin Baekhyun lulus. Kalau bisa, dia selalu kuliah di luar negeri. Tidak usah pulang sekalian! Kenyataan Baekhyun akan lulus berarti si manusia kerdil berhati iblis Itu akan kembali ke rumah. Akan kembali merebut kehidupan tenangnya selama ini. Oh Tuhan,siapapun tolong bawa Baekhyun pergi jauh jauh!

"kakakmu ini _kan_ pintar Sehun. Sudah sepatutnya dia lulus cepat. Kau sendiri, bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tuan Oh mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menanyakan pertanyaan telak pada Sehun. Si kepala keluarga bahkan bertanya sambil menyendok pastanya- _tanpa melihat Sehun sedikit pun_ -mungkin karena enggan. Dan Lagi, Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan senyum sialannya. Bahagia sekali dia mendengar pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar juga. Oh, Baekhyun sungguh menikmati saat saat dimana dia dibandingkan dengan Sehun.

"Appa, aku baru saja selesai liburan. Apa yang bisa kuceritakan?"

"ya kau harus belajar dengan giat kalau begitu. Tahun ini kau kelas tiga. Jad-"

"aku baru masuk kelas dua appa." Sehun memotong ucapan ayahnya dengan nada jengah. Tolonglah. Jika kau memang tidak begitu memperhatikan sekolah anakmu- _sampai lupa kelas berapa tepatnya anakmu sekarang_ -jangan _sok_ untuk bertanya. Kenyataannya, Tuan Oh yang tetap diam lebih disyukuri Sehun ketimbang Tuan Oh yang bertanya macam macam.

Tuan Oh menghentikan gerakan tangannya, lalu menatap Sehun yang sekarang sudah kentara sekali merasa malas. Dia berdeham sebentar "hm. Begitu"

"kau bisa mengajari Sehun belajar kan, Baekhyun? Ya.. kau tau sendiri dia tidak sepintar dirimu. Siapa tau dengan bantuanmu, dia juga bisa kuliah di luar negeri" Lanjut Tuan Oh, ditujukan pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis. _Manis sekali_ hingga membuat Sehun muak dan kehilangan selera makannya.

"aku selesai." Sehun melepas serbet yang berada di pangkuannya lalu membersihkan mulutnya dengan itu. Ada bunyi dentingan yang terdengar saat Sehun tidak sengaja melempar serbetnya keatas meja. Mengenai sendok yang tergeletak diatas piring.

"Lihat adikmu itu, dia masih saja tidak sopan." Kata Tuan Oh sambil melanjutkan makan begitu Sehun sudah beranjak tanpa dipersilahkan. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sekali.

.

.

.

.

Sehun bukan tipe murid yang akan pergi ke sekolah di pagi buta. Dia juga bukan tipe murid nakal yang suka terlambat. Sehun lebih suka pergi ke sekolah jam enam lewat empat puluh dan akan masuk tepat pukul tujuh kurang lima menit. Sebisa mungkin dia membuat dirinya tiba saat bel sekolah nyaris berbunyi.

Tapi kenyataan sekarang berbeda. Anak berkulit pucat itu sudah memacu mobilnya di pagi buta. Tepat jam enam pagi, Sehun sudah memarkirkan mobil sport mahalnya di parkiran sekolah.

Kau pasti heran kenapa seorang anak yang baru resmi menjadi _sophomore_ sudah membawa mobil ke sekolah- _lagi pula Sehun sudah membawa kendaraan sendiri sejak dia masih menyandang status junior_. Alasannya adalah kepala sekolah Senior High Sehun merupakan tuan Bangka yang _matrealistis_. Ayahnya cukup mendonasikan sejumlah uang lalu dengan ajaibnya Sehun boleh membawa kendaraan sendiri. Sehun menolak untuk sekolah di sekolah elit tempat para anak anak direktur seperti _kaum_ nya bersekolah. Ia tidak ingin kembali lagi masuk dalam lingkungan anak anak kaya- _Sehun punya alasan sendiri untuk itu_. Tambahan _plus_ nya, sekolah ini cukup dekat dari rumah.

Dan jika kau pikir Tuan Oh _begitu_ mencintai putera kandungnya, sampai rela merogoh kocek dalam untuk fasilitas Sehun. Kau salah besar, kawan. Pertama, Bagi Tuan Oh, nominal tersebut tidak ada artinya. Dan kedua, cara Tuan Oh memanjakan Sehun seperti itu hanya semata mata agar Sehun merasa sang appa adalah ayah terbaik di dunia. Lalu Sehun akan merasa sangat beruntung. membalas budi. Tergerak moralnya untuk belajar giat dan dengan senang hati mengambil alih perusahaan. Mengikuti apapun yang ayahnya mau. Intinya, menurut atas titah mutlak sang ayah.

 _Huh_! Mimpi! Silahkan saja dia hujani Sehun dengan fasilitas. Sampai kapan pun Sehun tidak akan pernah mau menjabat sebagia presdir _Oh corporation_. Camkan itu!

Kembali lagi pada Sehun yang sudah berada di sekolah.

Bangunan itu tampak sepi. Mungkin murid murid yang lain masih enggan untuk masuk sekolah karena _betah_ dengan suasana liburan yang masih menyelimuti mereka. Sehun pun begitu. Dia sangat menikmati liburannya ke rumah nenek di Jeju- _tolong jangan salah kaprah, Nenek Sehun adalah nenek paling hebat sedunia_!- tapi kenyataan bahwa Sehun akan menemukan lagi wajah Baekhyun dimeja makan saat sarapan pagi ini, membuat Sehun memaksa membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk lalu segera bersiap ke sekolah.

Mungkin, mulai sekarang, dia akan berangkat sepagi ini selama Baekhyun masih berada dirumah.

.

.

.

Sehun menyelesaikan sarapan nya di dalam mobil. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli _sandwich_ dan sekotak jus jeruk kemasan di sebuah toko saat perjalanan ke sekolah. Setelah memastikan tampilannya baik- _tidak ada noda ikan tuna yang jatuh ke kerah seragam_ -Sehun turun dari mobil dan pergi ke kelasnya di lantai dua.

.

.

.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di pojok kelas, memilih sebuah kursi didekat jendela. Tidak. Dia bukan tipe _melankolis_ yang suka memandangi pemandangan sambil meratapi hidup. Dia hanya ingin memiliki sirkulasi udara paling baik. faktanya, rumus rumus kalkulus di kelas akan membauat ruangan sedikit _engap_.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu sambil mendengarkan lagu.

 _ **6.45 KST**_

Kelas yang tadinya sepi sudah cukup ramai sekarang. Mayoritas diisi oleh para yeoja yang sedang berkasak kusuk. Senang bisa satu kelas dengan pria tampan nan kaya raya seperti Sehun. Beberapa bahkan mencuri pandang kearahnya, namun Sehun acuhkan. Selau saja seperti itu. Jika saja isi hati mereka semua bisa didengar, pastilah akan menjerit satu hal yang sama : bisa duduk semeja dengan Sehun.

Murid murid lelaki yang lain sudah mulai berdatangan. Ada yang saling ngobrol. Menertawakan hal yang Sehun tidak tau apa itu- _dia masih menyumpal telinganya_ -ada yang keluar kembali menemui teman dikelas sebelah. Semua sibuk dengan urusan masing masing sampai bel berbunyi.

Sehun mencopot _headset_ dan memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. Tidak berapa lama, pak guru Kim masuk. Pria berperawakan tidak begitu tinggi, perut buncit, kacamata _frameless_ yang terpasang rendah diujung hidung dan rambut beruban.

"selamat pagi anak anak."

"selamat datang kembali ke Sekolah. Seperti yang kalian tahu, setiap tahun ajaran baru, posisi duduk kalian akan ditentukan secara acak"

Suara bergumam para yeoja terdengar pelan. Berharap dengan amat sangat nama mereka lah yang akan disebutkan bersama nama Oh Sehun nantinya.

"baiklah, saya akan membagikan posisi duduk kalian sekarang."

Guru Kim menyebut nama murid satu persatu. Beberapa murid akan berseru bahagia begitu mengetahui teman sebangkunya adalah teman dekat mereka sendiri atau memiliki posisi duduk yang menguntungkan – _jauh dari papan tulis_ -tapi, tidak banyak juga yang mendesah kecewa karena tidak bisa duduk dengan Sehun.

Sementara Sehun sendiri, namanya belum dipanggil. Apa guru itu sengaja menyebut Sehun paling akhir? Memberikan efek efek dramatis seperti di drama Korea? _Yang benar saja!_

"Oh Sehun dengan…" beberapa Yeoja terkesiap begitu nama Sehun disebut, mereka berdoa dalam hati agar nama mereka dipanggil. Sementara yeoja yang sudah diatur tempat duduknya lebih dulu, memilih untuk tidak perduli, kecewa.

"… **Kim Jongin**."

Semua anak terhenyak. Kim Jongin? Entah Jongin yang begitu beruntung bisa sebangku dengan Sehun, atau Sehun yang sangat sial bisa sebangku dengan pembuat onar nomor satu disekolah.

"dimana Jongin?" guru Kim bertanya- _entah pada siapa_ -saat dia tidak menemukan Jongin dikelas. Tidak berapa lama, pintu terbuka bgitu saja tanpa ketukan lebih dulu. Seorang murid pria masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tampilan seragam berantakan. _Heol_. Ini masih pagi dan bajunya sudah _semerawut_ seperti itu.

Kancingnya terbuka sampai kancing kedua, memperlihatkan kaus hitam yang ia pakai sebagai dalaman. Dasi nya ia genggam- _alih alih terpasang dileher_ -sementara ranselnya menggantung di salah satu bahunya.

"sori. Aku terlambat." Kata anak itu setengah hati. Ia menyibak poni yang menutupi rambutnya lalu berjalan menghampiri guru Kim.

"Jongin. Sudah jam berapa ini?!"

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya santai. "tidak tahu. Aku tidak memakai jam." Suara helaan nafas guru Kim terdengar jelas sekali. Pria gempal itu memijit pelipisnya. Dia bahagia saat mengetahui bisa menjadi wali kelas Oh Sehun (Karena tampaknya, mayoritas guru disekolah sedang berusaha cari muka agar kecipratan kebaikan Tuan Oh!) tapi begitu menemukan nama Kim Jongin terselip di deretan absen kelas yang ia pegang, rasa antusias Guru Kim berkurang. Siapa _sih_ yang tidak tau _troublemaker_ itu?

"sudah. Duduklah di samping Sehun."

"dan pakai dasimu!"

Jongin mengabaikan perintah yang terakhir. Pria berkulit tan itu melangkah ke satu satunya meja kosong yang berada disamping pria berkulit putih dengan tatapan datar yang membosankan.

Jongin mendudukan dirinya tanpa permisi. _Reflek_ Sehun menatap pria itu yang tampaknya jauh dari kata beretika. Bukankah seharusnya dia memberi salam dulu? Atau menyapa mungkin?

Jongin menoleh begitu menyadari tengah diperhatikan. Dia mengerjap saat kedua mata sipit dengan manik kelam sedang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi "apa yang kau lihat?!"

Sehun kembali menatap ke depan tanpa menyahut appaun.

Hari pertama dimulai dengan perkenalan para guru dan kegiatan belajar yang tidak berarti. Sehun tetap dengan sikap tenangnya sementara Jongin? Anak itu tertidur hampir disetiap pelajaran.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

"ku dengar, kau duduk dengan si kaya raya Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya. Nadanya meledek. _Jelas sekali_. Saat itu, sekolah telah usai. Sebelum kembali pulang, biasanya Jongin, Chanyeol dan Jongdae akan menyempatkan diri pergi ke tempat _billiard_ disudut jalan. Sesak dengan asap rokok. Berpencahayaan minim dan wangi parfum murahan yang menguar dari para pekerja wanita disana.

Jongdae berdecak kesal saat bola putihnya masuk kedalam lubang.

"tau dari mana kau?" Jongin balik bertanya, pria itu sedang duduk diatas sofa kumal didekat _table_ mereka. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menjepit batang rokok sementara satu tangannya yang lain terentang di bahu sofa.

"yeah. Apapun soal primadona kita itu pasti beritanya cepat terdengar bukan." Chanyeol menyahut sambil menusuk bola bernomor 7 dengan bola putih. Ia tersenyum senang saat bola itu berhasil masuk.

"pasti dia bahagia sekali."

Dahi Jongin berkerut bingung. "maksudnya?"

"ayolah Jongin, masa kau tidak tau. Dari tahun pertama _kan_ dia sudah mencuri curi pandang kearahmu. Sepertinya Oh Sehun itu naksir kau!." Jongdae berujar santai sambil menumpukan pegangannya pada _stick billiard_. Tampak tidak begitu fokus lagi dengan permainannya. Chanyeol sedang membidik bola nomor 9 sekarang, dan pasti akan masuk.

Asap rokok yang Jongin hirup tersangkut di tenggorokannya. " apa maksudmu!? Si _kaku_ itu menyukai ku?" katanya sambil terbatuk batuk.

"yeah. Tidak tahu juga. tapi mungkin iya." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengedikan kepalanya. Tidak lama seorang pekerja wanita menghampiri _table_ mereka, menyiapkan _game_ berikutnya sambil mengerling nakal kearah Chanyeol.

"berikan padaku." Jongin bangkit dari sofanya sambil meminta _stick_ yang dipegang Jongdae. Si muka kotak sekarang duduk diatas sofa lalu mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. Jongin bersiap melawan Chanyeol, dengan lihai ia mengasah ujung tongkatnya lalu meniupkan serbuk biru yang menggumpal di titik itu.

Si pemuda berkulit tan lalu menundukkan badannya, mengincar bola dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"aku membenci orang seperti dirinya!"

 _ **Traakkk**_

Dengan sekali hentakan, semua bola _billiard_ berpencar.

.

.

.

Tidak jelas alasan kenapa Jongin membenci Sehun. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan dia _membenci_ juga. Jongin hanya tidak suka _. Sangat_ tidak suka orang orang kaya yang berkuasa seperti Sehun. Lucu memang. Jika dilihat lihat, temannya sendiri-Chanyeol-nyatanya berasal dari keluarga cukup berpengaruh disekolah. Keluarganya memiliki sebuah perusahaan di pusat kota yang sedang berkembang- _memang tidak sebesar Oh Corporation_. Tapi dasar otak Chanyeol yang tidak waras, alih alih menikmati hartanya yang berlimpah, ia lebih memilih untuk hidup bebas. Tinggal di apartemen kecil dekat sekolah. Mobil yang terparkir di _bassement_ apartemennya pun jarang dia pakai. Chanyeol lebih suka naik motor _ugal ugalan_. Intinya, dia lebih menyukai orang mengenalnya sebagai Chanyeol. _hanya_ Chanyeol

Bukan _Park_ Chanyeol, putera dari pebisnis Park Siwon

 _ **Prang!**_

Suara bising menyambut Jongin yang baru pulang sekolah saat itu. Tepat jam delapan malam. Suara berisik TV yang tidak di tonton menambah _ruwet_ nya keadan rumah yang berantakan. Makanan sisa makan malam tergeletak diatas meja. Piring kotor menumpuk di bak cuci piring. Serta cat yang mulai mengelupas serta sofa yang sudah reyot menambah kesan menyedihkan rumah pria bermarga Kim ini.

Jongin menoleh (atau tidak perlu, karena rumahnya terlalu kecil untuk bisa hanya sekedar mengedarkan pandangan) kearah suara bising yang tadi menusuk telingannya. Di depan TV kuno, sang ayah- _atau yang biasa Jongin panggil dengan Kim sialan_ -sedang menonton TV dengan kaki menjulur. Wajahnya _teler_. Tidak jauh didekatnya terlihat pecahan botol bir. Ah.. ternyata dari situ suara tadi berasal.

"Jongin, kau sudah pulang? Mau ibu siapkan makanan?" seorang wanita muncul dari balik dapur dengan keadaan lusuh. Wajahnya lelah, rambut bergelombangnya diikat asal hingga beberapa helai anak rambut terlihat mencuat. Celemek yang ia pakai warnanya juga sudah pudar. Wangi ayam goreng tercium dari dapur. Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan harum itu karena sang ibu bekerja sebagai penjual makanan di kedai kecil depan perkantoran. Yeah, bisa dikatakan itu _hanya_ salah satu dari banyaknya pekerjaan sampingan yang juga dia lakukan. Mengingat, tak hanya harus menafkahi Jongin, sang ibu harus menyokong hidup sang suami yang tak tahu diri.

"tidak usah." Jongin menjawab singkat sambil bersiap naik keatas, menuju kamarnya.

"tapi kau ba-"

"sudahlah, anak seperti dia untuk apa kau urusi!" Tuan Kim dengan sialnya celetuk tanpa dosa. Dia bahkan tidak repot repot untuk menoleh dan menatap lawan bicaranya. Rahang Jongin mengeras. Emosinya tersulut.

"bawakan aku bir lagi!" Nyonya Kim mengusap bahu Jongin lembut dan menggeleng pelan saat melihat emosi anaknya semakin jadi. Jongin menatap ibunya tidak percaya.

"kenapa kalian hanya berdiri disana!? cepat! Acara nya sudah mau mulai!"

Dengan dengusan nafas keras, Jongin mengambil bir kaleng dikulkas. Ia menghampiri ayahnya dengan langkah buas, lalu melempar kaleng itu asal keatas meja. Tuan Kim hanya mengibaskan tangannya, memberikan _gesture_ agar Jongin menyingkir.

"untuk apa _sih_ , ibu tetap menikah dengan _binatang_ itu?!" Jongin bertanya tajam saat keduanya sudah berada di dapur sekarang. Sang ibu memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan tumpukan piring kotor. Stok piring mereka sudah habis jika piring ini tidak dicuci.

"jangan begitu. Dia tetaplah ayahmu, Jongin." Kata Nyonya Kim lemah.

"ayah? Orang yang kerjaannya hanya mabuk mabukan, tidak memberi nafkah. Bahkan memperlakukanmu seperti ini, masih ibu anggap sebagai ayahku?" nada Jongin meninggi.

"Jongin. I-"

"aku tidak percaya ini!" potongnya cepat cepat. Ia menggeleng saat sang ibu mencoba untuk kembali menjelaksan hal yang sama saja menjijikannya. Kenyataan bahwa Jongin menyandang marga Kim dari sang ayah.

Muak dengan ini, Jongin memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi dari rumah.

"Jongin!" Nyonya Kim segera mematikan air kerannya, mengelap tangan nya yang masih sedikit berbusa. Dia baru saja memutar tubuh untuk menghentikan Jongin saat anak itu sudah berada di pintu

"Jongin kau mau kemana?!"

" _Fuck that!"_ Hanya suara pintu dibanting menutup yang kemudian terdengar bersamaan tubuh Jongin yang sudah menghilang keluar.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan dengan langkah besar besar. Sementara tangan kanannya sibuk menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Nada sambung tanpa sahutan mengalun di benda itu.

"sial! Kemana mereka!" Jongin mematikan panggilannya dan memasukan ponsel itu kedalam saku dengan gusar saat tidak ada satupun respon dari Chanyeol atau Jongdae. Untuk sekarang, biar lah ia menenangkan diri sendirian,

.

.

.

.

Jongin bisa saja pergi ke apartemen Chanyeol atau kerumah Jongdae. Tapi jarak tempat keduanya yang cukup jauh dari rumah Jongin- _ditambah uang Jongin tidak cukup untuk menaik bus kesana_ -membuat ia lebih memilih untuk pergi ke supermarket terdekat.

Untung saja, uang _receh_ disakunya masih cukup untuk membeli sekaleng bir. Dan untung _lagi,_ rokok nya masih tersisa dua batang. Yeah, memang tidak cukup, namun lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali.

Jongin meminum birnya sambil sesekali menghembuskan asap rokok ke udara. Pria itu berjalan semakin menjauhi arah rumah. Membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajah dan membuyarkan asap yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jongin tidak perduli pandangan orang orang yang lewat saat mendapati seorang anak sekolahan tengah merokok sambil jalan. _Persetan_ dengan itu! Jongin tidak perduli dengan _persepsi_ orang lain.

 _Huh! urus saja hidupmu sendiri!_

Omong omong soal Hidup. Mungkin itulah salah satu kenapa Jongin tidak menyukai orang kaya sombong yang menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk apapun. Jongin berdecih saat kenangan hidupnya terbersit.

Dari dulu hidup Jongin memang tidak bergelimang harta. Tapi juga tidak miskin dan mengenaskan seperti sekarang. Semua memburuk saat sang ayah mencoba mencari peruntungan dengan berbisnis yang kemudian gagal. Memiliki hutang yang menggunung, membuat Tuan Kim mengambil jalan pintas dengan berjudi. Tapi sial, pria itu payah sekali. Alih alih untung, kerugiannya semakin membengkak. Seluruh harta Jongin habis sudah. Dalam tujuh tahun terakhir, sang Ibu berusaha melunasi hutang hutang yang tersisa. Dan dalam tujuh tahun terakhir juga, Jongin hidup seperti ini.

Mungkin Jongin hanya iri? Dengki? Entahlah. Tapi jika perasaan itu memupuk selama bertahun tahun lamanya, rasanya sulit membedakan mana iri dan benci.

Jongin anti orang orang berkuasa yang menghalalkan segala cara atas uangnya. Orang orang sok suci yang menaikan dagu mereka. Sombong. Bertingkah layaknya konglomerat abadi dan bisa menindas siapapun. Orang orang yang sempurna.

Dan sialnya. Menurut Jongin, semua hal itu ada dalam diri seseorang : Sehun.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Sibuk dengan pikiran naas soal hidupnya, tanpa sadar, seorang pria menabrak Jongin hingga kaleng minumannya jatuh. Sial! Bahkan bir itu belum Jongin minum sampai setengahnya.

"YAK!"

"maaf. Maaf." Kata si pemuda itu terburu buru. Sosok nya yang memakai _hoodie_ hitam dengan kepala tertutup membuat Jongin susah melihat wajahnya. Pria itu sekarang sibuk merogoh sakunya. Mencari dompet mungkin?

"aku ganti kerugianmu." Katanya, sambil menyerahkan berlembar lembar uang dari dalam dompet kulit mahal itu kepada Jongin. Raut wajah Jongin berubah menjadi dingin saat melihat wajah pria dihadapannya.

Oh Sehun, dengan hidung berdarah

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

 **Hehe. aku lagi ada feel untuk update ini dan pengen tahu aja sih, respon kalian. Kalau memang kalian suka, aku bakal lanjutin. Kalo engga aku juga lanjutin (tapi nanti. Aku hiatusin dulu hehe)**

 **Terima kasih sudah sempetin baca. Aku mencoba angkat tema baru yang kalian mungkin ga sadar (nanti sambil berjalannya cerita pasti tau hoho)**

 **Aku tunggu reviewnya**

 **Gomawo**

 **moza :***


	3. Chapter 3

**THIN LINE**

 **Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2  
**

.

.

"aku tidak butuh uangmu." Jongin menepis tangan putih itu. Genggaman Sehun masih cukup kuat agar uang yang ia pegang tidak berjatuhan kemanapun. Sehun diam, mata sipitnya terpaku pada penampilan Jongin yang masih mengenakan seragam- _apa anak itu belum pulang kerumah?_ Sementara Jongin entah kenapa malah salah fokus ke hidung Oh Sehun yang memerah. Mimisan kah? Tidak tahu. Yang jelas dengan kulit putihnya itu, hidung Sehun yang memerah terlihat jelas sekali.

"minggir."

Jongin berlalu begitu saja, memunggungi Sehun yang masih berdiri kaku ditemaptnya. Menatap punggung Jongin yang menjauh.

.

Chanyeol berhasil menjadi pahlawan dari rasa bosan Jongin. Tepat setelah sepuluh menit pria itu duduk di halte bus tanpa tujuan. Chanyeol menelfonnya.

" _kenapa? Aku baru selesai mandi"_

"jemput aku di halte dekat supermarket depan blok rumahku. Jangan banyak tanya!"

 **Pip.** Sambungan dimatikan. Silahkan cibir Jongin karena tata karma nya yang cetek. Disana, Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya heran sebelum akhirnya berangkat juga.

.

.

.

"kabur lagi?" itu sapaan pertama yang dilontarkan Chanyeol begitu Jongin mausk kedalam mobil dan menutup pintunya. Dia hanya memakai celana boxer dan kaus tidur. Itu alasan kenapa Chanyeol memilih naik mobil ketimbang motor jika kau ingin tahu.

"apa lagi."

Chanyeol tidak menyahut apa apa lalu memutuskan untuk segera mengemudi ke apartemennya.

Mereka tidak sadar, Oh Sehun daritadi memandang kepergian mereka didalam mobil yang terparkir tersembunyi.

.

.

"darimana kau?" baekhyun bertanya sesuatu hal yang ia tau tidak akan dijawab oleh Sehun. Kaka mungil nya langsung mengekori Sehun saat pria itu baru masuk kedalam rumah. Tinggal ditambahkan kalung pengenal, Baekhyun lebih mirip seperti anjing penjaga. Jangan salah, dia menunggui Sehun bukan Karena khawatir. Dia bosan. Objek _bully_ annya menghilang seharian.

"bukan urusanmu." Sehun berlalu melewati Baekhyun dan segera menaiki tangga spiral menuju kamar. Buru buru dia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan bantingan keras saat Baekhyun sudah beberapa inci di depan pintu.

Tidak lupa mengunci pintu agar si cerewet tidak masuk.

Sehun merebahkan dirinya diatas Kasur untuk meredakan pusing yang dari tadi menyerang kepalanya. Ia benci saat dirinya lemah, tidak hanya secara batin tapi juga fisik. Darah mimisan yang mengucur dari hidungnya memang sudah berhenti. Tapi sungguh sial, pusingnya beolum hilang juga.

Perlahan, mata Sehun tertutup rapat. Membawanya kedalam alam tidur. Dimana ia bertemu lagi orang yang ia cintai.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

Setelah dua hari bangku disamping Sehun kosong, akhirnya sang pemilik menunjukkan batang hidungnya di kelas. Sehun melirik dari ujung mata, mengintip penampilan Jongin yang berantakan seperti biasanya.

Kemudian, Sehun memutuskan untuk memainkan ponsel yang dari tadi ia genggam. Sekedar agar terlihat memiliki kegiatan yang dilakukan. Terlihat sibuk. Mengalihkan rasa ingin buang air kecil yang sudah mendesak. Dia ingin ke toilet sebenarnya. Tapi ia tahan sebisa mungkin. Sehun merasa, duduk sedikit lebih lama di dekat Jongin lebih penting sekarang ini.

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang tiba tiba bangkit dari kursinya. Pria itu menguap lebar lalu pergi begitu saja dari Kelas. Dan saat itu Juga, Sehun segera berlari ke Toilet.

Keinginannya untuk buang air sudah ditahan selama lima belas menit.

.

.

Jongin tidak kembali lagi ke kelas sampai bel istirahat berbunyi. Sehun juga tidak tahu dia kemana. Dilihat dari tas sekolahnya yang masih terlampir di kursi, rasanya tidak mungkin kalau Jongin tiba tiba membolos.

Sehun sempat menengok singkat ke kelas sebelah dimana Chanyeol dan Jongdae berada. Ia berharap menemukan sosok pria berkulit tan itu disana, tapi yang dia lihat hanya Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan ponselnya dan Jongdae yang sedang menggoda gadis gadis.

Tidak ada Jongin.

.

.

Jongin dan kawan kawannya menjuluki Sehun dengan julukkan _'si kaku'_ bukan karena tanpa alasan. Dari siswa lain disekolah, Sehun merupakan siswa paling pendiam. Jikapun dibandingkan dengan anak kutu buku, Sehun masih jauh lebih pendiam. Contohnya, para anak kutu buku yang lain masih akan ngeri saat senior menyeramkan lewat di depan mereka. Atau mereka masih akan menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia saat mendapatkan nilai bagus. Berhasil membeli buku atau komik terbaru. Atau contoh paling mudah nya, mereka masih bisa tertawa.

Tapi Sehun tidak,

Anak itu tidak pernah menunjjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dia tidak takut pada para senior – _meskipun mereka juga enggan mengganggu Sehun_. Sehun juga tidak pernah terlihat bergaul dengan murid lain. Dia bahkan tampaknya tidak tertarik untuk membuka pertemanan dengan siapapun. Ini juga menjadi alasan kuat kenapa Jongin membenci Sehun. Orang kaya yang _diskriminatif_ -pikirnya.

Sehun punya alasan sendiri untuk itu. Dia tidak bodoh akan apa yang terjadi di lingkungan sosialnya. Para siswa lain berlomba berteman dengan Sehun hanya karena embel embel nama 'Oh' sebagai marganya. Pengukuhan sejati bahwa Sehun adalah keluarga konglomerat. Siapa yang tidak tau perusahaan keluarga Sehun?

Mereka hanya penjilat, menginginkan hal lain dari pertemanan dengan Sehun. Sementara para Yeoja akan berusaha keras untuk bisa dekat dengan Sehun. Tapi bukan pertemanan yang mereka incar. Dan itu jujur saja membuat Sehun jengah. Dia tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Apalagi, mereka cukup agresif. Sehun pernah menolak seorang yeoja pada tahun lalu, hal itu berbuntut sang wanita yang menangis nangis lalu menyebarkan skandal bahwa Sehun sudah memperkosanya.

Terima kasih atas Tuan Oh dan pihak Sekolah yang masih cukup waras untuk mengetahui hal itu adalah bohong. Esok harinya, si wanita sudah tidak terlihat lagi disekolah.

Sementara, bagi murid lain yang tidak berfikir se- _pragmatis_ itu, Oh Sehun adalah pria aneh. Dia pemeluk agama yang taat. Hal ini tidak biasa bagi para remaja remaja seperti mereka. Mereka akhirnya terpancing oleh asumsi bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang _kolot_. Makanya Sehun tidak bisa bergaul dengan siappaun.

Tapi semua asumsi itu salah. Satu satu nya alasan Sehun lebih suka bersendiri adalah: dia tidak ingin ditinggal lagi.

Kenapa begitu? suatu saat kalian akan tahu.

.

.

Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan saat waktu istirahat. Dia tidak lapar dan cukup bosan jika terus berada di kelas. Para murid yang sedang membaca buku sempat mencuri pandang dari balik kamus, atau buku yang mereka baca. Sesekali bahkan ada yang mencoba untuk mengikuti Sehun ke rak buku yang ditujunya, lalu berlagak mengambil buku yang sama. Benar benar membuat jengah, kalau boleh jujur.

Sehun terus menyusuri perpustakaan yang luas, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke rak buku paling belakang. Tempat buku buku usang, buku buku lama berada. Intinya tempat dimana para buku dengan narasi klasik membosankan berada. Jarang sekali- _atau bahkan tidak ada_ -anak murid yang pergi kesana. Karena mereka tidak menyukai- _lebih tepatnya tidak mengerti_ -buku buku semacam itu. Dan ditambah, lokasi rak itu yang sangat jauh di belakang. Terpencil. Memang masih bisa dipantau oleh salah satu meja pustakawan sekolah yang berjaga. Tapi tetap saja, siapa sih yang mau membaca buku memusingkan seperti itu?

"tuh kan, dia memang aneh" sebuah bisik bisik sempat terdengar pelan saat mendapati Sehun yang sedang membaca buku berat tersebut. Tapi Sehun tidak perduli. _Sejak kapan dia perduli?_

Sehun beranjak ke sudut ruangan, berharap bisa membaca lebih tenang. Disana ada sbuah meja yang jarang ditempati.

Sesampainya disana, Sehun terdiam saat melihat seorang pria tengah tertidur dengan kepala tertunduk diatas meja. Dari postur tubuhnya, rambut, dan seragamnya yang berantakan, Sehun sudah tau siapa anak itu. Jongin. Teman sebangkunya,

Sehun berdehem pelan lalu mengambil sebuah buku besar- _semacam atlas_ \- yang ditaruh asal di rak yang ada didekatnya. Dan dengan langkah hati hati, Sehun mendekati meja dan duduk disamping Jongin. Ia membuka buku tersebut dan mendirikannya hingga sampul buku menutupi kedua kepala mereka. Bersembunyi dari pandangan luar. Membatasi dunia mereka sendiri

Sehun bisa mendengar suara dengkuran pelan dari Jongin, meskipun wajahnya tertutup sempurna, tapi rambut hitam Jongin seolah menjadi pemandangan yang menarik. Apalagi saat punggung pria itu yang bergerak naik turun. Seirama hembusan nafas yang ia keluarkan. Sehun tidak tahu, kenapa ini menjadi lebih menarik daripada buku yang tadi berniat ia baca.

Dia duduk dekat sekali. Sangat dekat hingga bisa mencium aroma tubuh Jongin yang khas. Parfum maskulin bercampur keringat dan asap rokok. Terdengar menjijikan? tapi nyatanya di hidung Sehun, itu adalah aroma yang menyenangkan. Bahu mereka pun bahkan saling bersentuhan. Buku ini memang besar, tapi tidak akan cukup menutupi keduanya dengan sempurna jika mereka tidak berdekatan.

Tidak berapa lama, Jongin terlihat menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kearah orang asing yang sedang duduk disampingnya sekarang. Matanya terbuka setengah tapi tatapannya sudah setajam ini. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"sedang apa kau disini." Jongin berbisik tajam.

"melindungimu dari sinar matahari." jawab Sehun singkat sambil mengedikkan kepalanya kearah jendela yang berada tepat di depan mereka. Sehun tidak- _sepenuhnya_ -berbohong. Alasan dia melakukan itu memang agar ingin menutupi Jongin dari terik matahari. Memangnya, siapa yang bisa tidur pulas dengan sinar matahari menusuk tepat kearahmu?

Jongin tidak berkata apa apa. Dia memukul buku yang menutupi mereka hingga jatuh tergeletak, lalu bangkit dengan bunyi derit kursi yang mengganggu. Para murid disekitar situ menatap kearahnya dengan kesal. Sehun hanya diam saat diperlakukan tidak tahu terma kasih seperti ini.

Yang dia lakukan hanya lah menatap punggung Jongin yang meninggalkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan di perpustakaan sejak Jongin pergi. Sehun tiba tiba kehilangan niatnya untuk membaca. Anak itu memutuskan pergi ke kantin untuk sekedar membeli minum, membasahi kerongkongannya yang keiring.

Kondisi kantin sangat ramai. Anak anak berceloteh dengan nampan makanan didepan mereka. Para kutu buku bergerumul dengan teman teman se- _kaum_ -nya. Senior populer di kerubungi yeoja yeoja. Sehun juga sempat dilirik beberapa anak perempuan saat dia masuk ke kantin, tapi Sehun acuhkan.

Dia membeli segelas jus lalu duduk di sudut ruangan. Sialnya, dia baru menyadari - _lagi lagi_ \- mejanya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol Jongdae dan Jongin.

"eh, itu fans mu. Kau tidak menemaninya?" Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Jongin sambil mengedikkan kepalanya kearah Sehun di arah jam dua belas dari posisi mereka. Jongin yang sedang mengobrol dengan Jongdae, mengikuti kemana arah yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"cih. kau saja sana!"

"hahaha. Yang dia taksir itu kan dirimu! bukan aku." kata Chanyeol lagi masih dengan nada meledek yang sangat dia kuasai. Jongdae tergerak untuk ikut menimpali. "kasihan tuh, dia kesepian!"

Jongin tidak menyahut apa apa. Matanya masih menatap Sehun dingin sekali. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa malah sibuk melihat pria berkulit pucat itu. Pria itu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya sekarang.

Serius sekali- _ah, Sehun memang selalu terlihat serius_ -tapi aura yang dia keluarkan berbeda. Ada raut tidak biasa yang tersirat diwajahnya. Tidak lama, wajah itu mendongak. Tatapan mereka bertemu. bola mata Jongin yang tajam bertubrukan dengan bola mata sendu Sehun.

Saat itu, dunia seolah berhenti.

.

" **hey kau pasti akan sangat terkejut melihat ini!"** sebuah pesan LINE dari Baekhyun masuk kealam ponselnya. Menyebabkan benda pipih itu bergetar.

" **OY!"** pesan baru masuk lagi saat Sehun mengacuhkan Baekhyun barusan. Dia baru saja ingin memblock _account_ LINE Baekhyun sampai tiba tiba sebuah foto dikirim oleh kaka tirinya itu.

Sbeuah amplop putih. Dari hiasan dan ukirannya, jelas seperti undangan pernikahan mahal. Dia mengetuk gambar itu dengan ragu, lalu sesuatu yang membuat hatinya mencelos terpampang disana.

" **Wedding Invitation."**

" **Xi Luhan & Kim Minseok"**

" **ini sampai dirumah tadi. Kau mau datang? kakakmu yang baik hati siap membantu. Aku bisa berpura pura menjadi kekasih barumu kalau kau mau. kita akan sangat cocok, iya kan sayang? hahahaha"**

" _screw off."_ itu pesan pertama dan terakhir dari Sehun sebelum akhirnya dia memblock Baekhyun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Sudah beberapa tahun, tapi kenapa rasa sakitnya masih sangat nyata?

Sehun menaruh ponselnya, mencoba mengederkan pandangan ke hal lain. Melupakan kenyataan bahwa sebuah pesan singkat baru saja menamparnya keras keras. Saat itu juga, dia melihat Jongin. tepat di depan mejanya. Menatap Sehun penuh arti.

Di detik kemudian, pria itu bangkit dari kursinya lalu meninggalkan mejanya begitu saja.

.

.

.

 _Flashback:_

 _Sehun masih duduk di bangku Junior High School saat itu. Seperti biasa, disetiap hari Minggu keluarga Oh akan pergi ke Gereja. Dan seperti biasa lagi, Sehun akan pergi keluar sebelum acara doa selesai. Katakanlah ini bentuk ketidak sopanannya terhadap Tuhan. Tapi Sehun rasa, Tuhan akan_ _mengerti sikapnya seperti ini. Pergi ke Gereja tanpa Nyonya Oh menjadi sebuah pengalaman yang sangat jauh berbeda._

 _Sehun sedang duduk dibawah pohon yang ada di halaman belakang Gereja saat itu. Tangannya sibuk memainkan rumput rumput hijau di hadapannya. Tiba tiba saja, sebuah suara dan sentuhan di pundak berhasil mengagetkannya._

" _hai Sehun!" kata nya, membuat Sehun terlonjak. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan sesosok pria sedang tersenyum lebar._

" _Luhan Hyung? sedang apa kau disini?" meskipun raut wajah Sehun terlihat kaget, tapi senyum yang mengembang jelas sekali menandakan betapa gembiranya ia bertemu Luhan._

" _aku ingin betemu dengan dirimu tentu saja!" sahut si pria itu. Luhan adalah seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki tinggi tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Kulitnya juga sama putih dan bentuk wajahnya cukup mungil untuk ukuran lelaki. Manik matanya seperti mata rusa yang memberikan tatapan menyenangkan. Sepintas dia seperti anak lelaki yang sebaya dengan Sehun daripada kenyataan bahwa dia lebih tua empat tahun dari Sehun_.

" _ayo kita jalan jalan." Luhan berkata antusias. Senyum Senang sehun perlahan memudar._

" _tapi… orang tuaku masih berada di Gereja." katanya sambil melirik kearah bagunan besar di depannya._

" _tidak apa apa. Kita tidak akan pergi jauh jauh." senyuman Luhan seolah menghipnotis Sehun hingga pria itu akhirnya mengangguk. Keduanya lalu pergi dari sana. Lupa bahwa sebentar lagi acara gereja akan selesai._

.

" _kau menyukainya?"_

" _iya! ini sangat enak sekali."_

 _Luhan tidak membawa Sehun pergi jauh, atau melakukan kegiatan yang menghabiskan waktu. Dia hanya mengajak Sehun ke sebuah stand bubble tea di belakang Gereja yang cukup ramai. Mereka belum pernah kesana dan Luhan tertarik untuk mencoba. Sebagai Hyung-_ dan oknum yang mengajak- _Luhan memutuskan untuk mentraktir Sehun meski uang saku Sehun saja berkali kali lipat lebih banyak dari miliknya._

" _aku akan membelikannya untukmu selama kau mau." kata Luhan disela sela minumnya. Senyum Sehun semakin melebar._

" _gomawo hyung."_

 _._

 _._

 _Kegiatan itu rupanya menjadi rutinitas Sehun dan Luhan. Pergi diam diam ke sebuah tempat lalu akan kembali di detik orang tuanya selesai beribadah. Atau jika Sehun tidak bisa kabur dari khotbah Gereja, Luhan akan menghampiri di Minggu depan. Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Byun tau tentang pertemanan Sheun dengan Luhan, tapi mereka tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan anak itu. Entahlah, waktunya tidak pernah pas. Tuan Oh pun hanya berhasil mengetahui soal Luhan saat sekilas melihat anaknya tengah mengobrol dengan Luhan di kejauhan._

 _Tuan Oh tidak ada permasalahan dengan itu. Selama Luhan anak yang baik, tidak apa jika mereka berteman._

" _Sehun, apa kau mau mencoba permianan itu?" Luhan menunjuk antusias kearah permaianan disebuah pekan raya. Keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana saat hari libur. Sehun sennag bukan kepalang kala itu._

" _uhmm sepertinya aku tidak bisa." Sehun berkata pelan saat melihat sebuah permainan tembak tembakkan yang dimaksud Luhan_

" _ayolaaah coba saja!" lagi lagi, Senyum Luhan seolah menghipnotisnya._

" _boneka itu bagus ya." sebuah boneka rusa lucu menarik perhatian Luhan saat mereka sedang bersiap untuk memulai permainan. Sehun tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan mengincar hadiah itu. Ada sebuah motivasi yang menyelinap dihatinya ketika dia ingin memberikan boneka itu. Alhasil, setiap bidikkan Sehun tepat sasaran. Bahkan mengalahkan Luhan._

" _wah! kau hebat Sehun!" Luhan berkata riang saat sang penjaga stand mainan menghampiri mereka, memberikan hadiah boneka rusa yang dimenangi oleh Sehun._

" _ini untukmu Luhan hyung."_

 _Ada sebuah senyum dan semburat merah dipipi pucat Luhan saat melihat sebuah boneka berbulu itu diarahkan padanya._

" _terima kasih." Senyum Luhan tidak luntur. Bahkan semakin cerah. Dan itu menular ke wajah Sehun yang menghangat_

.

.

" _kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"_

Iya Sehun, kenapa kau melihatnya seperti itu _. Suara otak Sehun membeo pertanyaan Luhan. Mereka sedang duduk disebuah taman dekat gereja. Sudah berminggu minggu mereka dekat, dan rasanya setiap detik berhasil membuat jantung Sehun semakin berdetak tidak normal saat bersama dengan Luhan._

 _Pemandangan indah lain tidak mampu menarik perhatian Sehun yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan. Sinar matahari saat itu membuat wajah mungil Luhan entah bagaimana terlihat sangat bersinar._

 _Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah bertanya sesuatu yang membuat situasi sedikit berubah._

" _hyung… apakah kau pernah berciuman?"_

" _huh?" Luhan tersentak. Pertanyaan itu terdengar tidak biasa ditanyakan pada anak seusia Sehun. Apalagi, mereka hanya berdua sekarang ini._

" _kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

" _hyung sudah dewasa. Pasti hyung sudah pernah berciuman." Sehun masih ingat saat mencuri lihat film yang Baekhyun tonton. Sepasang orang dewasa sedang berciuman di bawah Jembatan. Saat Sehun tertangkap basah oleh Baekhyun, kakaknya langsung menghujaninya dengan ocehan. Sehun yang polos kemudian bertanya pada Baekhyun, apakah itu diperbolehkan? Apakah Gereja tidak_ _melarang? Baekhyun_ -yang saat itu masih bersikap menyenangkan- _menjawab, bahwa hal itu lumrah karena mereka sudah dewasa._

 _Entah kenapa, setelah itu, bibir Luhan menghiasi benak nya setiap malam._

" _berciuman tidak bisa dilakukan sembarang orang Oh Sehun." Luhan menjawab dengan kalimat nasehat yang tidak memuaskan rasa keingin tahuan Sehun._

" _lalu?"_

" _yeah. uhm. kalau kau menyukai seseorang, baru kau bisa berciuman." kata Luhan salah tingkah. Berfikir hal itu bisa menjadi jawaban paling aman. Tapi ternyata Luhan salah. Sehun malah memandangnya dengan tatapan lebih serius dari sebelumnya_

" _jika aku menyukai Hyung, apa aku bisa mencium Hyung?"_

" _a-apa?" jantung Luhan seolah melewatkan satu deguban._

" _hyung sangat cantik."_

 _Sekarang, jantungnya malah berdetak tidak beraturan._

" _aku em.. aku suka pada hyung."_

 _Dan saat Luhan belum sempat merespon appaun, Sehun sudah mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir Luhan. Hanya dua detik. Hanya sebuah kecupan lembut tapi berhasil membuat jantung keduanya berpacu._

 _Ponsel Sehun yang bergetar menginteruspsi suasana canggung mereka. Sehun lalu merogoh benda pipih tersebut dan mengangkat panggilan yang masuk_

" _Oh Sehun?" Baekhyun berkata dari seberang sana._

" _ne?"_

"aku sudah tiba di depan." katanya lagi.

" _baiklah."_

 _Sehun menutup panggilannya lalu pamit pulang pada Luhan yang maish terbengong._

 _Dikejauhan, Baaekhyun terdiam di mobilnya. Entah harus bereaksi apa setelah mejadi saksi bahwa sang adik baru saja mencium lelaki._

 _Saat sehun berjalan kearah mobil nya, Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan datar penuh arti. Tidak ada rasa terkejut. Tidak ada rasa marah. Tidak ada rasa apapun. Hanya sebuah tatapan yang janggal._

" _apa.. kau baru saja mencium seorang pria?" itu pertanyaan pertama begitu Sehun menutup pintu penumpang. Sehun tersentak, matanya membulat lebar. Mereka berdua sibuk saling tatap dengan ekspresi berbeda. Yang satu kaget luar biasa, yang satu biasa saja._

" _kau menjijikkan." kata Baekhyun dingin. Kemudian, dia mulai menancap pedal gas dan membawa mereka berdua pulang kerumah._

" _tolong." Sehun berbisik saat keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan mereka kerumah._

" _jangan beritahu appa." itu adalah permintaan pertama dan terakhir yang pernah dikatakan Sehun pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun melirik adiknya dari ujung mata. Mendapati sehun yang sedang duduk lesu sambil memalingkan pandangannya ke pemandangan luar._

 _Hanya sebuah dengusan yang menjadi jawaban atas permintaan Sehun. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu, apa itu bentuk dari persetujuan atau bukan. Tapi yang ia tahu, semenjak saat itu, Baekhyun menjadikan rahasia tersebut sebagai senjata. Untuk membully Sehun sepuas hati. Untuk mengancamnya. Atau hanya sekedar bermain main dengannya._

 _Dan semenjak saat itu pula, kakak tiri menyenangkan bernama Baekhyun mati. Berganti menjadi kakak tiri menyebalkan yang membuat Sehun lupa apa itu arti keluarga._

 _._

Sehun berdecak pelan saat kenangan tadi kembali bergelayut di benaknya. Sebuah kenangan yang tidak sepatutnya menjadi _memorabilia_. Sebuah kenangan yang seharusnya dibuang jauh jauh. Tapi terima kasih untuk Baekhyun. Pria bernama Luhan kembali teringat jelas- _meskipun sesungguhnya, Sehun belum benar benar melupakan Luhan sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

Sehun mencoba mengalihkan rasa bosan nya dengan bermain game di ponsel. Melakukan apapun agar kenangan tadi tidak merengsek masuk. Dia sedang duduk disebuah ruang tunggu didepan laboratorium. Wangi khas rumah sakit sempat menganggunya tapi tidak begitu berarti.

"Oh Sehun?" seorang suster memanggil. Dia mematikan layar ponselnya, membuat suara sayup sayup game itu berhenti.

"Terima kasih." kata Sehun saat sang suster memberikan hasil laboratorium yang sudah ditunggu tunggu oleh sehun.

Dengan sedikit terburu, Sehun membuka map coklat itu dan membaca nya sambil jalan. Matanya bergerak gerak cepat sampai baris paling bawah.

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Sehun bersamaan dengan kertas hasil laporan yang kembali ia jejalkan kedalam map. Kemudian, berakhir di dalam _dashboard_ mobil yang disembunyikan rapat rapat

.

.

.

" _welcome home_ adikku sayang!" Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dengan gembira lalu menghampiri Sehun yang baru tiba dari pintu masuk rumah. Anak itu- _seperti biasa_ -sedang tidur tiduran di sofa ruang tamu. Menunggu Sehun pulang-lagi.

"apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain menunggui ku?" Sehun berdecak malas saat sang kakak menghalangi langkahnya.

"itu karena aku sangat menyayangimu dan hanya ingin bermain bersamamu."

" _fuck off."_ Sehun mendorong bahu Baekhyun sampai si pria yang lebih pendek itu bergeser memberikan jalan.

"segala bentuk kata umpatan dilarang dirumah ini Oh Sehun. Appa tidak menyekolahkanmu untuk mengumpat kakakmu sendiri." suara Tuan Oh berhasil membuat Sehun hampir terlonjak. Pria itu sedang membaca alkitab di ruang TV- _yang posisinya dekat dengan ruang tamu_ -. Sehun sedang melewati ruang TV untuk pergi ke tangga spiral saat tiba tiba Tuan Oh menyadari keberadaannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang mengira ruang TV tadi sedang kosong.

Tuan oh menutup alkitabnya, melihat Sehun dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Dan seolah hal ini belum cukup buruk, Baekhyun sudah muncul dari ruang tamu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Tuan Oh. Raut wajah nya penuh dengan siratan provokasi.

"darimana saja kau pulang selarut ini?"

"aku mengerjakan tugas kelompok."

Tuan Oh menimbang nimbang kalimat Sehun.

"cepat ganti baju. Dan kembali turun untuk makan malam." katanya lagi , lalu kembali membaca alkitab ditangannya. Sehun hanya membungkuk lalu segera pergi meninggalkan ruang TV.

.

.

.

 _ **tok tok tok**_

"Tuan Muda. Anda ditunggu Tuan Besar untuk makan malam." suara pesuruh rumah terdengar di balik pintu

"aku tidak lapar. Katakan padanya aku sangat lelah dan hanya ingin tidur." kata Sehun dari atas kasur. Wajah pria itu lelah. Matanya dia tutup dengan punggung tangan. Sekedar berharap pikiran pikiran berkecamuk yang ada di otaknya akna lenyap. Lupa bahwa dia sendiri lah yang membawa pikiran itu masuk.

Sepuluh menit setelah kepergian pesuruh, pintu kembali diketuk. Sehun yang merasa kesal karena diganggu segera bangun dari kasurnya. Membuka pintu dan siap menyembur siapapun yang berani merusak waktu tenangnya.

"biarkan aku masuk atau akan aku lemparkan makanan ini ke mulutmu." alih alih pesuruh, Baekhyun muncul di depan pintu lengkap dengan sebuah nampan penuh makanan. Sehun mendengus keras sebelum akhrinya membukakan pintu untuk sang kakak.

Jangan kalian pikir Baekhyun melakukan itu karena khawatir kesehatan adiknya. Dia hanya cari muka pada Tuan Oh, dan mencari alasan agar bisa masuk ke kamar Sehun.

Dan jangan kira Sehun membukakkan pintu karena dia luluh. Dia tahu Baekhyun benar benar akan melemparkan makanan itu ke wajahnya jika permintaannya tidak dituruti. Kemudian dengan fantastisnya dia akan mengarang cerita soelah dirinya lah yang menjadi korban. Lalu Tuan Oh akan menyiraminya dengan ocehan menusuk.

Tidak. Sehun sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk berdebat dengan ayahnya.

"aku sudah menyiapkan tiket ke Jeju, omong omong." kata Baekhyun sambil menaruh nampan itu diatas meja. Sementara Sehun kembali merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur.

"untuk apa?"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya lalu bersender di meja. "pergi ke pernikahan mantanmu itu tentu saja."

"aku tidak ingin kesana."

"kenapa? aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Aku juga sudah izin pada _dad_." kata kata Baekhyun barusan seolah memberikan efek dorongan hebat pada Sehun hingga pria itu terduduk dengan mata membelalak lebar.

"hah?! ka-kau apa?!"

"izin pada _dad_ untuk menculikmu Hari Sabtu Minggu depan." Baekhuyun berujar santai sambil melipat tanggannya.

"kau gila!"

"aku hanya mengatakan ingin mengajakmu ikut ke acara temanku. Tenang saja. Aku _tidak_ akan membongkar rahasiamu." Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya untuk menyelipkan sebuah seringaian sebelum melanjutkan omongan "kecuali kau menolak, aku _pasti_ akan memberi tahu nya."

"apa sih untungnya bagimu mencampuri urusanku!"

" _to be honest_ , memang tidak ada." Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun yang duduk diatas ranjang, lalu berdiri tepat di depannya.

"tapi muak sekali rasanya memiliki adik lemah sepertimu!"

" _aku juga muak memiliki kakak sinting sepertimu!"_ Sehun membatin tapi suara itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"dengar ya Sehun. Kau tidak bisa terus terusan meratap seperti ini! Menjijikkan sekali melihatmu menangisi seorang pria yang bahkan sudah _move on_."

Rasanya, mendengar kalimat Baekhyun barusan kembali membuka luka lama yang belum kering. Sehun ingin memotong ucapan Baekhyun, tapi entah kenapa dia lagi lagi menjadi lemah. Lagi agi membiarkan Baekhyun menghujaninya dengan kalimat menusuk. Lagi lagi membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam perih.

"kau akan pergi kesana. Menatap wajahnya dengan senyuman paling lebar yang kau punya. lalu kita kembali."

"setelah itu, jika kau ingin menangis seperti bayi selama perjalanan pulang. Terserah!"

"ingat. Aku tidak main main soal akan memberi tahu _dad_!" kemudian, Baekhyun beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Sehun dikamarnya.

Entah apa yang di rencanakan Baekhyun. Apa pria itu memang ingin membantu Sehun menghadapi kenyataan, atau hanya ingin menjebak Sehun dalam situasi tidak enak dimana dia akan kembali terluka. Dua hal itu susah dibedakan. Apalagi, mengingat tabiat kakak tirinya.

Sepertinya, kemungkinan yang kedua lebih tepat.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

Ternyata, kejadian kemarin siang di perpustakaan tidak merubah banyak hal diantara Jongin dan Sehun. Hal itu terlihat dari sikap keduanya di kelas pagi ini. Jongin bersikap seolah hal kemarin tidak pernah terjadi. Dan Sehun pun kelihatannya tidak ingin membahas hal itu.

Mereka kembali masuk dalam atmosfer dingin yang biasa menyelimuti.

"selamat pagi anak anak." Guru Kim menyapa mereka saat pria gempal itu sudah siap dengan pelajarannya yang menyebabkan kantuk

"hari ini kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok untuk tugas sosiologi." ah, tugas kelompok. Sehun tidak pernah tertarik dengan tugas kelompok apapun. Dia selalu berakhir di sebuah kelompok namja yang akan mengacuhkannya, memanfaatkan uangnya dan yeoja yang membuatnya risih.

"supaya lebih mudah. Kelompok kalian akan ditentukan dari posisi bangku. Tugas ini hanya membutuhkan dua orang. Jadi, kalian akan ditentukan dari teman sebangku kalian." kalimat itu berhasil membuat kepala Jongin dan Sehun yang tadi nya sibuk dengan urusan masing masing, mendongak cepat cepat

"tugas ini dilakukan selama dua minggu. Saya harap, kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

Jongin dan Sehun saling melempar pandangan beberapa detik.

 _Kerja sama?_ kata itu terdengar tidak mungkin untuk keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Tenang, Sehun bukan stalker kok. hahahaha.**

 **Dari sini kayanya udah lumayan keliatan ya, yang ga percaya cinta itu si Sehun. *lah, tapi kan katanya dia naksir Jongin? hehehe, tunggu jawabannya.**

 **Itu hanya flashback sekilas, jadi emang belum aku ceritain secara full kenapa Sehun kayak gini.**

 **Sorry moment kaihun nya belum banyak. Aku ga mau terlalu buru buru. Next Chap udah mulai kok.**

 **Thanks for reading, ditunggu tanggapannya ;)**

 **gomawo:***

 **-moza**


End file.
